1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniaturized, model and portable stage assembly comprising a plurality of detachably connectable elements disposed in predetermined arrangement to one another so as to determine the desired or selected stage design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In virtually all levels and form of theatrical performances a preliminary, basic and primary consideration is the actual design of the set or sets utilized in the various sketches of the performance. During presentation, an effective set design can frequently be as important to a successful performance as the abilities and presentations of the actors.
Previously, the determination of the desired set design including the arrangement of various furniture and/or props utilized on an intended set were most likely determined by the physical rearrangement of the actual furniture or props utilized. It is obvious that determination of set design in this manner has inherent drawbacks and certainly lacks versatility when an unusual piece of furniture or prop is required. It must be assumed that stage designers certainly utilize basic techniques such as diagraming, intended arrangements, locations and overall set designs prior to physical arrangement of the actual pieces utilized on the set. The obvious disadvantages of such technique is the inability to picture the three dimensional appearance of the desired set.
Prior art "model assemblies" do, of course, utilize miniaturized furniture, room interiors, desired properties and the like. However, the majority of these prior art devices are not specifically intended for set design in that the entire stage including backdrops, side curtains and walls, stage flooring and facings are required to give the set designer the full appearance of the set design as actually visualized on stage by the audience. In addition, functional qualities of the set design can best be determined by viewing the total embodiment of the stage including the facing, flooring, backdrops, etc.
In order to most efficiently accomplish effective set design, it can be seen that there is a need for set designers and others involved with theatrical production for a model stage assembly capable of determining, in scale, the precise desired arrangement and relative position of furniture, props, backdrops, etc. to one another and to the entire perspective of the stage area itself.